


[VID] Obikin Video... with something hot!

by AstraSeth



Category: Obikin - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Fanvids, Hot Sex, M/M, Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraSeth/pseuds/AstraSeth





	[VID] Obikin Video... with something hot!

Hi there.  
I would like to show you my Obikin video with - something nice - for stimulating imagination ;) ;)  
I need to realize my fantasies. It's my first video ever but not too bad I think and maybe... inspiring?  
Anyway I don't need a lot. 

and my second video similar (the same elements) to first but with different concept.

Choose what you like.  
Enjoy :)

(Sorry but I'm not good at English. I'm simple Polish girl :D )


End file.
